


Fairy Tail I Think He Likes Me

by HowlsMoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: One day a girl from another dimension ends up in the Fairy tail Dimension No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Fairy Tail I Think He Likes Me

Sky smiles a little and she jogs over seeing she saw the building. She sees Hibiki and she waves her hand"Hey Hibiki"

Sting looks at her and he slightly tilts his head"what were you doing in the sky? Do you have wind magic?"he watches her  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Wh-what's wind magic? What's magic?" Clara asked him tilting her head to the side and looked over at him confused.

"Hey Sky how're you doing today pretty little lady?" Hibiki asked her winking at her and was smoothly flirting with her.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky slightly blushes before she looks away"y-you are still a pervert as always"she goes to calm her heart beat down

Sting slightly frowns"huh what to you mean what's magic? Where are you from?"he tilts his head slightly  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Wh-where's New York City? Where the hell am I?!" Clara shouted getting scared and worried.

Hibiki quickly follows after her smirking at her taking her hand and kissing it lightly.  
"Only for you I am."  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky blinks surprised and she looks at him"ahh i-idiot"she felt her cheeks warm up in embarrassment 

Sting tilts his head slightly"New York....what's that?"he was confused about what that was  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"It's a city in New York. Where am I? Why're there no cars or planes?!" Clara yelled getting teary eyed.

Hibiki smiled and blew in her ear as he whispered into her ear sexily, "want to go have some fun?"  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky slightly looks at him"f-fun?"she tries to calm her heart beat down to a normal pace 

Sting slightly frowns confused"planes?"what the hell is that?". He wanted to know what was going on  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Never mind. If you're not gonna help me I'll find someone who will!" Clara said walking off looking in all directions.

Hibiki nodded picking her up bridal style carrying her to his room in the guild. He laid her down gently on his king sized bed.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky lets out a startled squeak as she got picked up. She blinks surprised and she looks at him"h-hey"

Sting frowns and he shakes his head slightly"there's no place called New York here"he crosses his arms over his chest  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Pretty soon some wizards decided she was pretty and went to kidnap Clara as she was searching for people to help her.

Hibiki leaned down and he lightly pressed his lips to hers as he deepened the kiss biting her bottom lip stroking her cheeks.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky moans and she tries to think as her heart raced in her chest 

Sting frowns and he follows her"hey listen.....there's no place called New York"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Yes there is! I live there!" Clara shouted at him as she punched his shoulder and ran away.

Hibiki slipped his tongue into her mouth as he French kissed him and he made out with her wrapping his arms around her.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky blushes deeply and she slightly grips his shoulders in her hands trying to think 

Sting blinks a few times and he watches her not really effected by the punch. He sighs and quickly follows  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara hid in an alley and started to cry lost afraid and didn't know where she was. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Hibiki sucked on her tongue wrestling with it as he groped her boobs roughly in his hands. He moaned into the kiss.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky moans loudly and she slightly grips his shoulders as her mind goes blank

Sting looks around trying to find her"ahh where she to?"he thinks before he starts to sniff the air

Clara continued to sob and cry curled into a ball as she just wanted to go home.

Hibiki came out on top smirking as he then latched his lips onto her neck and made hickeys.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky pants slightly before she moans a little 

Sting finds her after a while"there you are"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Please just leave me alone!" Clara said crying as she was in a fetal position.

Hibiki continued to nip and nibble love marks into her skin now into her shoulders.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky gasps and she covers her mouth blushing deeply. She whimpers slightly as age bites her bottom lip

Sting sighs"your not gonna find a place called New York.....it doesn't exist"he crosses his arms over his chest  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Yes! New York does exist! I-I must be in some other world then because where I'm from it's real!"

Hibiki traveled down lower taking her shirt and bra off as he sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky slightly yelps in surprise her body trembling a bit"H-Hibiki~"

Sting tilts his head slightly to the right"hmm another world?"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and nodded as she got up and walked away.

Hibiki then abandoned that nipple and sucked on the other one pinching the one he just sucked.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky whimpers and she moans her mind going blank

Sting frowns"your gonna her killed walking around like this"he follows her  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"How so? And what do you care anyway?!" Clara said walking away from him.

Hibiki traveled even lower and found her pussy sucking on it and delved his fingers deep into her.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky gasps and she covers her mouth quickly as her body trembles. She tries to keep her moans in 

Sting groans a little"geez what the hell is wrong with you?"he grabs her arm and picks her up starting to walk toward the guild  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara protested and squirmed in his arms.  
"Put me down! I was gonna find a place to stay for the night! Let me go!"

Hibiki parted her folds and slipped his tongue into her rubbing and stroking her inner walls with his tongue and fingers.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky whimpers and she bites her hand before she moans loudly in pleasure

Sting continues to walk"calm down I'm taking you to a place to stay"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara's cheeks flushed and she blushed a light shade of pink. She stopped struggling.  
"M-my name's Clara."

Hibiki then massaged her g spot and took his tongue and fingers out of her as he pulled down his pants getting ready to enter her.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky moans and she felt her body tense as she arches her back slightly 

Sting looks down to her as he hears her"my names Sting Carla"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and nodded as she looked on ahead in front of her.

Hibiki then entered her thrusting slowly and gently into her for he thought she was probably a virgin.

Sky gasps and she screams slightly before she bites her hand hard trying to stop her scream 

Sting smirks a little before he sees his home start to come into view. He sets her down gently before opening the door"come on in"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded as she walked into his house. She was wearing not really modest clothing. A miniskirt a long sleeved button down top and thigh high boots.

Hibiki stopped still inside her and whispered sweet nothings into her ears as he wiped her tears away and stroked her cheeks.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky whimpers and she holds onto him tightly 

Sting lets his eyes wonder her body before he bites his lip  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Your place is great and amazing! Thanks for letting me stay here!" Clara said smiling at him.

Hibiki started thrusting slowly and gently into her again once he knew for sure she adjusted to him.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky gasps and she slightly moans as she holds onto him 

Sting smirks a little"your welcome.......you should get some sleep"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Wh-where do you want me to sleep?" Clara stuttered nervously blushing.

Hibiki thrusted into her harder deeper and faster increasing his pace grunting.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky moans louder and she arches her back slightly"H-Hibiki~!"

Sting leads her to one of the spare rooms"here....my room is down to hall to the right of you need to find me"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded as it was now night time. She got into the guest bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hibiki groaned as he pounded vigorously and mercilessly into her g spot hitting it multiple times.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky screams and she moans as she tightens up and cums

Sting walks to his room and he lays down looking up to the ceiling  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was sound asleep crying in her sleep wondering if she would ever get back home.

Hibiki growled as he too reached his high and orgasmed heavily into her pulling out panting.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky pants heavily her body slightly trembling 

Sting coodee his eyes in thought before he gets up  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara then was quiet in her sleep and turned over to lay on her right side.

Hibiki laid down next to her pulling her close to him in his arms nuzzling her neck.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky nuzzles him slightly as her head was on his chest

Sting goes and gets himself some water. He rubs his head slightly  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Pretty soon thought without realizing it Clara started to moan in her sleep.

Hibiki smiled at her kissing her lips softly and said, "I love you Sky so much."  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky blinks and she looks up at him before she blushes and kisses him back"I love you too"

Sting blinks hearing faint moaning and he walks toward the room she was in. He stands outside of the door his head tilted

"Oh ahh Jason! That's it more! I want more! Please don't make me beg now!" Clara moaned out in her sleep.

Hibiki smiled at her and he wrapped his arm around her again pulling the covers over them and he snuggled against her.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky blushes and she holds onto him her face in his chest as she falls asleep 

Sting frowns a little confused and he opens the door looking in as his heart raced a little hearing her moans  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to mewl and she whimpered in pleasure as she not knowing it started to become wet.

Hibiki closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming about his love Sky as he laid there peacefully.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sky sleeps quietly as she slightly holds onto him

Sting listens to her before he walks over to the side of the bed. He lets his hands run over her body  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
In her sleep Clara moaned at that and she arched her back her body shivering and shuddering in delight.

(I'll do Hibiki's part again after they make love ok? Is that alright?)  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sure)

Sting bites his lip before he lifts her shirt up  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara wasn't wearing anything underneath her shirt. Her face became flushed as she groaned.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting looks at her before he means down and he licks her nipple. He lets his hand pinch the other one as his right hand went down her body to her pussy and he starts to rub her through her panties  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara brought his head closer to her chest in her sleep as she moaned softly arching her back.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting slightly bites her nipple before he moves her underwear and then he slips his finger into her pussy. He thrusts them roughly wanting to hear her moans  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders in her sleep and twitched and squirmed underneath him mewling.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting moves to her other nipple and he bites it slightly but not to where it hurt. He starts to hit her g-spot  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly as she scratched his shoulders in her sleep and she shivered in pleasure.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting groans and he pulls back before he starts to pull off his clothes and he gets on the bed pulling her a bit closer. He lines himself up with her pussy before slowly pushing in  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moans in pleasure arching her back gripping the sheets as she screamed loudly.

Sting pants slightly before he starts to thrust in and out of her. He holds her hips in place and he thrusts deeply into her. He hits her g-spot sch time he thrusted  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Oh god! Fuck! That's it harder and faster!" Clara screamed in her sleep as she groaned loudly.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting groans and he continues to thrust roughly. He wanted to hear more of her moans  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders as she moaned mewled and whimpered loudly her body shuddering in delight.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting moans and he kisses her neck as he thrusts feeling close to cumming  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Please not cum yet give it a couple more parts  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
I know I'm not going to)  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok thank you  
3 weeks ago

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned in her sleep shivering in pleasure.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting leaves small bite marks around her breasts as he thrusts inside of her continuing to hit her g-spot  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled in her sleep and arched her back wrapping her legs around his waist.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting groans a out in pleasure as he pulls her body closer as he thrusts harder she deeper  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara then reached her peak and climaxed all over his member whimpering.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting moans a little and he cums inside of her deeply  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara then woke up and gasped.  
"Wh-what're you doing inside of me?!"

Sting was a little surprised seeing her wake up before his heart races in his chest"you were moaning before"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed beet red.  
"I-I was? But why're you inside me?" she asked awkwardly.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting looks at her"I couldn't help it. Your moans were so sexy"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara's cheeks flushed and she blushed and took him out of her.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting looks at her and his heart raced in his chest  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"But you don't like me in that way Sting."  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting slightly tilts his head"what makes you think i dont Clara?"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"B-but you can't. W-we just met and you don't even know me."  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting looks at her"your my mate....I can smell it"he sniffs her neck"yup just for me"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Wh-what do you mean? H-how did this happen?"  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting smirks a little"hmm your my mate. Your scent is intoxicating to me"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara shook her head no getting dressed. She got up to leave.  
"I'm sorry but I'm not your mate."  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting looks at her"yes you are.......I know your my mate"he gets up and walks over to her after putting on some pants  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"No I'm not. I'm sorry but I can't stay here. I have to get back home."  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Online  
Sting slightly pouts"New York isn't in this world Clara"

Clara sighed and sat down on the bed looking down.  
"Wh-where're am I supposed to go?"  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sting slightly shakes his head"I dont know"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Y-you want me to live here with you don't you?"  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sting looks at her before he slightly nods his head"yes....I dont want you to leave"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed looking away from him and started to cry.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sting blinks surprised before he walks over and he holds her  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara got out of his arms.  
"I-I can't stay here Sting. I already have a boyfriend."  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sting pulls her back"no dont leave me"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"B-but..............." Clara said trailing off looking up at him.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sting looks at her a little hurt his heart pounding"dont leave"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and fell back asleep falling asleep in his arms.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sting holds her close to his body he picks her up and lays her down on the bed before falling asleep next to her  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
The next morning Clara woke up accidentally nuzzling Sting's neck.

Hibiki woke up and got up got dressed and went to make breakfast for them.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky sleeps quietly her body slightly curled up. She moves her body slightly 

Sting had his arms wrapped around her body as he sleeps. He starts to wake up groaning a bit  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara yawned and stretched looking over at him.

Hibiki was making bacon eggs toast and sausage.

Sky groans a little as she starts to wake up. She sits up rubbing her head 

Sting sits up and he runs a hand through his hair yawning  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"M-morning Sting," Clara said stuttering nervously.

Hibiki made sure she smelled the nice smells of breakfast as he cooked the food.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks and she gets up putting on his shirt as she walks toward the kitchen 

Sting smiles a little toward her"morning sexy"he kisses her temple  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed a light shade of pink and got up.

Hibiki turned around smiling at her as he kissed her cheek.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blushes and she slightly messes with his shirt"morning"

Sting chuckles and he gets dressed yawning slightly  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Sting how am I your mate? Please tell me."

Hibiki smirked at her and put their plates of food on the table.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky bites her lip before she kisses his cheek"thanks"

Sting looks at her before he smiles"I can smell it in your scent and feel it in my gut"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and nodded as she nuzzled his neck.

Hibiki nodded and smiled at her as he sat down and started eating.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky smiles and she sits down starting to eat 

Sting smiles and he holds her close to his chest  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed a light shade of pink and clung to him.

Hibiki loved his cooking and started to eat some more.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky looks at him"it's good thank you"

Sting looks at her and he kisses her forehead  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara giggled and her cheeks flushed.

Hibiki nodded and continued to eat.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky finishes after a while

Sting smiles before he gently kisses her  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and kissed him back.

Hibiki soon finished eating and put their plates in the sink.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks a few times"ahh I can clean them"

Sting pulls her body close to his smiling a little into the kiss

Clara deepened the kiss rubbing his abs and muscles.

Hibiki smiled at her.  
"No it's ok sweetheart. I've got it," he said as he began washing the dishes.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks a few times before she gently bites her bottom lip 

Sting groans a little into the kiss. His hands move down to grabbing her ass  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and whimpered into the kiss rubbing his crotch.

Hibiki then finished putting the dishes in the rack then turned to look at her.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky was messing with his shirt seeing as it was too big on her but was too right around her breasts 

Sting groans again into the kiss. He picks her up his hands on her ass to hold her. He walks over toward the couch  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss and started to nip his neck.

Hibiki noticed this and smirked as he walked behind her and groped her breasts roughly.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks surprised and she slightly squeaks in surprise"h-hey!"she blushes deeply 

Sting groans and he sits down on the couch having her on his lap before he nips her skin  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled softly shuddering in delight.

Hibiki smirked pulled her closer to him and took his shirt off of her.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blushes and she felt her heart pound 

Sting smirks a little"you sound so cute moaning"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed a light shade of pink her cheeks flushed.

Hibiki began to lick and suck on her neck leaving hickeys.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky gasps and she moans in pleasure 

Sting chuckles and he flips then over  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gasped and blushed looking up at him.

Hibiki then made love marks on her shoulders.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky felt her heart pound"ahh Hibiki~"

Sting smirks"your so cute"he chuckles  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and giggled.

Hibiki took his shirt off of her completely.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky squeaks and she blushes covering her body a bit

Sting chuckles and he kisses her neck purring in want  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Sting please!" Clara moaned.

Hibiki took her hands away from her body and sucked on a nipple kneading the other.

Sky whimpers a little and she moans in pleasure

Sting smirks and he lets his hands roam her body  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly.

Hibiki switched nipples and sucked on the other.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky moans in pleasure her mind going blank

Sting kisses her neck before he bites her neck  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned in pain and in pleasure.

Hibiki then reached her clit and sucked on it parting her folds.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky gasps and age grips his hair in her hands"ah~!"

Sting starts to mess with her clit purring in want and desire"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled loudly.

Hibiki fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky moans and she covers her mouth with the back of her hand panting 

Sting kisses down her body before he slightly nips her clit. He licks her pussy teasingly  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Sting please!" Clara whimpered pleading with him.

Hibiki stroked and rubbed her inner walls with his tongue roughly.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blushes deeply as she moans in pleasure her mind going blank

Sting hears her causing his cock to get hard but he continues to lick her pussy  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly and arched her back.

Hibiki took his tongue and fingers out of her as he positioned himself.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blushes heavily and she looks over her shoulder to him panting 

Sting slips his tongue through her folds and licks the inside of her pussy  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Oh god! Yeah!" Clara groaned as chills ran up and down her spine.

Hibiki rammed into her roughly as he gripped her hips for support.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky lets out a squeak and then a loud moan followed right after

Sting groans and he knew she could feel the vibrations from him. He moves his tongue around roughly as his fingers pinch her clit slightly  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped looking at the ceiling.

Hibiki increased his pace and went faster into her.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky moans loudly in pleasure her cheeks red 

Sting continues to lick her and pinches her

Clara moaned loudly scratching his shoulders.

Hibiki then slammed into her harder and deeper.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky moans loudly her back arching 

Sting pulls back before he positions himself  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled and excitedly waited.

Hibiki reached her g spot hitting it multiple times.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky screams slightly her cheeks red

Sting thrusts into her roughly  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders screaming his name in pleasure.

Hibiki growled then reached his peak and orgasmed heavily into her.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky moans loudly and she cums

Sting thrusts deeper and harder into her moaning a bit himself  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Hibiki shot his seeds into her then pulled out panting.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky pants heavily her heart racing

Sting thrusts more wanting to hear her moans  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure.

Hibiki breathed heavily and took her up to his room laying them down on the bed.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky holds onto him blushing 

Sting bites her neck gently before he starts to hit her g-spot  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned loudly at that and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Do you wanna get me pregnant Sting?"

Hibiki laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
3 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky purrs a little as she holds onto him. She nuzzles him 

Sting nods his head"yes I want to get your pregnant"  
3 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed.

Hibiki growls and kissed her all over her face.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky laughs a little and she kisses him blushing a bit 

Sting thrusts harder and he holds her hope still  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled softly in pleasure and pretty soon orgasmed.

Hibiki laughed and chuckled along with her loving her laugh.

Sky smiles up at him her heart racing 

Sting groans and he cums heavily into her womb  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure.

Hibiki nuzzled her neck kissing it.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky whimpers a little in pleasure 

Sting pants a bit as he holds her close  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned as he was still inside her.

Hibiki then sucked on her earlobe teasingly.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky slightly whimpers in pleasure 

Sting slowly pulls out of her groaning  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara panted breathing heavily.

Hibiki then got up and went to take a shower.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky bites her bottom lip roughly 

Sting looks down to her and he kisses her deeply  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and began to kiss him back.

Hibiki turned on the water and started to wash his hair.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky puts on his shirt again her cheeks red 

Sting slowly pulls away from the kiss"lets clean you up"  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and nodded.

Hibiki then started to wash his body all over.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky walks around slightly her cheeks still slightly red

Sting smiles and he picks her up heading toward the bathroom  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped blushing.

Hibiki then shut the water off getting out and drying himself off.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky bites her bottom lip roughly 

Sting sets her down in her feet  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara giggled and chuckled.

Hibiki smirked as he walked back into his room.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky heads back to his room not sure where else to go 

Sting chuckles and he presses his nose against hers smiling

"Ar-are you gonna wash me Sting?"

Hibiki saw her and snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky squeaks and she low at him her cheeks red 

Sting smirks and he nods his head slightly"yes"  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and looked away from him embarrassed.

Hibiki made hickeys on the back of her neck pulling her closer to him.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky slightly whimpers her body moving a bit 

Sting chuckles"I'll be in the shower with you"  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled and nodded.

Hibiki then got dressed.  
"Want to go out somewhere?"  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky looks at him before she bites her bottom lip"sure"

Sting smirks and he turns on the water making sure it was warm  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was in the shower and she started washing her hair.

Hibiki looked at her thinking what was she going to wear?  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks and she tilts her head slightly to the right 

Sting starts to wash her body smiling a bit  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara started to moan softly.

Hibiki looked at her.  
"What're you going to wear out today baby?"  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks a few times"ahh extra clothes I always carry with me"

Sting hears her moans but he continues to wash her body smiling  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"God that feels so good Sting!" Clara mewled.

Hibiki nodded turning around waiting for her to get dressed.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Stockings )

Sky changes into her clothes smiling a little 

Sting bites his lip"just let out your moans"  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered in delight and in pleasure.

Hibiki turned around and had a nosebleed.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks surprised"ahh Hibiki!"she goes to him quickly 

Sting kisses her neck as he smirks a little his heart racing  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Wash my body all over Sting!" Clara moaned.

Hibiki smirked at her as he wiped his nose.  
"It's alright Sky. It's just you're so fuckin sexy in that outfit!"

Sky looks at him a little surprised before she blushes slightly embarrassed 

Sting smirks a bit before he pulls her body close to his chest  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped looking up at him.

Hibiki took her hand in his and walked out of his house with her.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky smiles and follows him giggling

Sting chuckles under his breath  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara leaned up and kissed his lips.

Hibiki wrapped his arm around her to show everyone that she was his.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blushes a little and she looks to him 

Sting kisses her neck smirking a bit  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly again.

Hibiki took her to a cafe for lunch. He sat her down in a chair.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blushes and she sits down embarrassed a little 

Sting smirks and he pulls her body flat against his chest  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed wondering what he was gonna do next.

Hibiki then sat down at his side of the table and looked at the menu.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky lets her right leg go over her left as she reads the menu 

Sting chuckles and he kisses her deeply smirking  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"God you're so hot and sexy Sting!"

Hibiki then figured out what he wanted to eat.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky smiles gently some of her hair falling into her face 

Sting almost growls before he picks her up having her legs wrapped around him as he pins her to the wall  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped blushing beet red looking up at him.

"So have you figured out what you're gonna eat love?" Hibiki asked her smiling.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks and she smiles gently"yup"

Sting smirks and he kisses her roughly as his hand roams her body  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moans softly into the kiss kissing him back rubbing his shoulders.

Hibiki nodded and a waiter came over to them and he ordered his food.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky looks up toward the waiter before she tells him her order some of her hair falling over her shoulder 

Sting lets his hand go to her pussy before he starts to finger her. He wanted her to moan more

Clara managed to moan loudly and mewl as well.

Hibiki looked at her as he waited for his food.  
"So how're you baby?"  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blushes a bit"I'm fine how about you?"

Sting groans before he lets her feet on the ground and he starts to lick her pussy  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered slightly as she craved his touch.

Hibiki nodded smiling as he took her hand on the table and held it.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks and she looks at him

Sting slips his tongue in through her folds as he roughly licks her insides  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Sting please!" Clara pleaded with him cutely.

Hibiki stroked her knuckles and kissed them smirking up at her.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blushes and she looks away embarrassed

Sting lets out a teasing moan and he knew her insides vibrated a bit from it  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara couldn't take it anymore. She orgasmed into his mouth.

Pretty soon Hibiki's food came and he started to eat it.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky sees her food a bit after. She smiles and softly thanks the waiter before eating 

Sting licks her pussy clean as he felt her cum in his mouth  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara's body shuddered and twitched from the pleasure.

Hibiki looked up at her every so often as he ate his food.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky eats her eyes looking around 

Sting slowly pulls back as he smirks  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara panted as her cheeks flushed gazing into his eyes.

Hibiki took some sips of his drink as he continued to eat.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks and she looks over her shoulder as she hears some wolf calls 

Sting looks at her before he licks his lips"you taste so sweet"  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara's cheeks burned slightly as she nodded.

Hibiki growled and started to get jealous.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky slightly groans before she sighs a little 

Sting chuckles as be smirks  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara panted then rinsed herself off drying herself off.

Hibiki then finished eating and smiled up at her.

Sky looks away and she sighs a little 

Sting rinses himself off as well  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara put on her only clothes she had.

Hibiki looked at her.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?"  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks a few times"ahh the guys just now sorry"

Sting shakes his head as he gets out of the shower and he dries off  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Sting can I have different clothes? These are dirty."

Hibiki nodded and paid the check as he got up and walked out with her.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks"ahh I could have paid"she pouts a bit 

Sting nods his head"ahh ya I only have my clothes"  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara took her clothes off and put on a shirt of his that went to her knees.

"It's alright baby. I wanted to pay for it myself. So where to next?"  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky pouts before she follows him her hands behind her back 

Sting smiles and he looks over her body smirking a little  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Wh-what's wrong Sting?"

Hibiki wrapped his arm around her pulling her against his side.  
"It's ok."  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks surprised and she looks at him 

Sting smiles a bit"your bodies just so sexy"  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and kissed his cheek.

Hibiki then took her to a jewelry and clothing store.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks and she tilts her head slightly 

Sting chuckles and he holds her close  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara asked him if she could go clothes shopping.

Hibiki then told her to get anything she wanted.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blushes a little and she slightly looks around

Sting smiles and he nods his head"alright lets get you some pants on first"  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded and put on pants and her shoes.

Hibiki went to the men's department and got more suits.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky picks up a dress and she goes to try it on. She fixes it her hair on one side of her neck

Sting chuckles and he gets dressed his hair still a bit wet but he didn't care

Clara excitedly left his house and waited.

Hibiki waited for her and bought his outfits.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky smiles a little and she twirls around

Sting soon walks out and he smiles  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara eagerly walked ahead searching for a clothing shop.

Hibiki chuckled and laughed as he looked at her up and down.  
"Looking good baby."  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blushes a bit"its a nice dress"

Sting laughs and he jogs after her  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara went inside a clothing shop.

Hibiki nodded.  
"You should totally get that dress."  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky looks down to the outfit"ahh but I can't.....I go on too many missions and I won't need it"

Sting smiles as he follows her into the clothing store his heart racing  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began picking out clothes for herself.

Hibiki sighed and nodded.  
2 weeks ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky smiles nervously"I just go on to many missions...ahh now that I think of it I better get one"

Sting smiles as he watches her his arms crosses over his chest. He loved her and wanted to protect her  
2 weeks ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara didn't have any money though. She sighed.

Hibiki then nodded and smiled.  
1 week ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky bites her lip"ahh I have to go back to the guild and get a mission"

Sting blinks and he smiles gently"go ahead and get it.....I'll pay"  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"But Sting I need more than this!"

Hibiki sighed and nodded as he looked away from her.  
1 week ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky looks down biting her lip worried 

Sting chuckles before he kisses her forehead"alright what else?"  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara pretty soon had a handful of clothes.

Hibiki then smiled at her and kissed her lips softly.  
1 week ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks surprised and she slightly blushes 

Sting looks at the clothes she had  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"C-can I still get these?" Clara asked him.

Hibiki then hugged her goodbye.

Sky kisses his cheek"I'll be back as soon as I can"

Sting blinks before he gently smiles and nods his head slightly  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara went to the register and was eagerly waiting.

Hibiki nodded and hugged her to him kissing her lips passionately.  
1 week ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky blinks surprised and she blushes kissing him back 

Sting chuckles a little smiling toward her  
1 week ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara waited for him to pay for the clothes.

Hibiki then let her go and he left and went back to Blue Pegasus.  
6 days ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky heads back to Fairy Tail and she looks for a job

Sting smiles as he pays for her clothes his eyes on her  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara excitedly got her bags of clothes and was walking back to Sting's house.

Hibiki was telling the others about how much he was in love with Sky his new girlfriend.  
6 days ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky starts to head toward the Train Station

Sting smiles and he helps her chuckling  
6 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him.

Hibiki missed her already. He sighed.  
5 days ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky sighs a little as she sits down her right leg over her left"hmm Hibiki.........hopefully he doesnt find out about this job"she sighs 

Sting smirks a little before he kisses her and then continues walking toward the house. He loved her blush and everything  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara made it to the front door of his house and smiled up at him.

Hibiki decided to spy on her on her job so he disguised himself and went on the train she was on.  
5 days ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky reads quietly before she bites her bottom lip gently 

Sting smiles and he unlocks the door as he lets her in before him  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara decided to go in the bathroom and put a new outfit on.

Hibiki decided to sit across from her watching her beautiful features from time to time.  
5 days ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky sighs gently before she looks toward the paper with the mission 

Sting tilts his head as he waits for the female to leave the bathroom  
5 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara came out in one of her new outfits and showed it off to him.

Hibiki then looked out the window sighing.  
4 days ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky sighs a little"well better prepare"

Sting looks over her body and he smirks

"Wh-what's wrong Sting?" Clara stuttered blushing.

Hibiki got up and secretly followed after her.  
4 days ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky gets up as the train comes to a stop and she gets off 

Sting smirks"you are just so cute"he chuckles a bit  
4 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara giggled and smiled up at him.

Hibiki followed after her getting off the train as well.  
4 days ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky pins her hair back as she walks toward a café. She Walsh in and smiles a little"im here"

Sting smiles and he pulls her into a passionate kiss. He smiles a little into the kiss  
4 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Hibiki followed after her and sat at a table ordering something.  
3 days ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky smiles and she puts on the uniform she was given

Sting hears her moan into the kiss before he pulls her body close  
3 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara deepened the kiss biting his bottom lip.

Hibiki asked for her to serve him.  
3 days ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky slightly blushes and she nervously smiles toward people as she got to the front 

Sting groans a bit before he pins her to the walk deepening the kiss more  
3 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed him roughly and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Hibiki waited for his order as he watched his girlfriend in that outfit.  
3 days ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky laughs nervously as she starts to take orders and hand them out 

Sting groans before he starts to fight her tongue for dominance  
3 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and wrestled with his tongue.

Hibiki sighed as his food soon came.  
3 days ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky starts to feel a bit more comfortable as her body moves around 

Sting picks her up his hands on her thighs to keep her up  
3 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara danced her tongue over his.

Hibiki began to eat his food.  
2 days ago

Kaitou JeanneKykyanime

Sky smiles as she takes orders and passes them out 

Sting groans as he slightly bites her bottom lip


End file.
